Talk:Backbreaker
great skill ----Lancek 13:00, 24 November 2006 (CST) I can confirm she does use backbreaker 17:56, 5 March 2006 (CST) User removed the following * The following capture location is no longer available, but could be captured during the Factions Preview Event :*Smuush Fatfist (North Kryta Province only during Establish the Luxon Settlement) :Do we want to keep this as a historical note? I wasn't sure of the current policy and didn't want to revert right away. --Vortexsam 03:16, 12 August 2006 (CDT) don't know if there's some type of report feature on these things, but can soembody who knows what they're doign edit out the f**k the n*****s comment? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.72.81.66 ( ) }. The template for the skill Backbreaker was changed, In particular the template for campaign|Prophecies or something like that, I change that bit to just Prophecies and it's ok now. Someone who actually knows how guildwiki works might want to fix the originating bit. 220.240.81.170 03:10, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :The change you made to the template shouldn't make a difference. The x = } 'construction' is something left over from discarded plans for how to use the skill templates. Making it just x = y is simpler but tedious to change for all the skills. Was there a problem somewhere before the change? --Fyren 03:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Before there was the comment people were complaining about, under campaign it had the message [Prophecies f*ck da n***s] or a comment like that, and the same message was near the top under the title line 220.240.81.170 04:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Was it actually still there? I removed it almost 18 hours ago. --Fyren 05:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I guess I should assume my browser cached it or something :/ since refresh didn't clear 220.240.81.170 05:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :MW has some odd caching issues sometimes, so it could have been us. --Fyren 05:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Auch This skill probably hurts :P -- Sigm@ 10:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) :IT does nt hurt in itself, but the 4 second knockdown lets you dish out proper hurt to a defenceless foe :D ::Soqed Hozi:: ::This would not hurt? What if your back was broken by a Hammer? I'd have pain... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 08:39, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::its only +16 damage, its the knockdown that is the power of this skill. ::Soqed Hozi:: :::Actually, +16 and add on Warrior's AP from Strength. Entropy 19:02, 20 January 2007 (CST) Omg, I mean if you break your back in RL, that'd hurt a lot. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 07:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) :lol -- Xeon 07:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) break ur spine and ur dead/paralyzed... maybe should read like this: elite hammer attack. Break targets back, resulting an a critical hit and your target is permentently knocked down. This effect only ends when mending is cast on the target. ::Soqed Hozi:: Man, if only this was a guaranteed critical. Dang. 152.163.100.10 16:33, 25 January 2007 (CST) The icon is creepy... for a few seconds it always looks like a big beefy arm holding someone's spine and brain stem. Ick. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 152.7.26.60 ( ) }. i think if looked at right it looks like someone holding someones head or brains —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. :Hell, if we're going for RL accuracy, we'd see everyone running a zergway-esque team with everyone using Decapitate as their elite. "Cut off target's head, killing them. They leave an exploited corpse don't work without the head ;)." Then all of GvG would be a competition of who can hit whom first.--Mafaraxas 04:16, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Meteor shower would own too. Mister hibachi 21:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) down if used with that stone fist or what ever armor dose it make the knowdown even longer? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. no it dosent the max kd time is 3 seconds —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. : Uhm I'm confused... "max kd time is 3 seconds" but this skills kd for 4 seconds... does stone fist add the 1 extra second since the original kd time was 4 seconds? Gloves does add 1 second kd it just doesnt stack with another kd insignia. --Rcollins779x 05:35, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Knockdowns are 2 seconds unless otherwise specified. Stonefist Insignia increases knockdown length by 1 second, to a maximum of 3 seconds. Stonefist insignia is USELESS if this is your only knockdown skill. --Kale Ironfist 06:32, 20 May 2007 (CDT) kd? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. knock down=kd —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. The person on the icon looks like a chic.....I smell an abusive man-warrior! P A R A S I T I C 03:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ( ) }. :eww. "I'm using Ward Against Perverts!" --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:42, 28 March 2007 (CDT) The person on the icon looks like a female rt. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Blast ( ) }. :How? this skill was there before factions.--Rickyvantof 00:53, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :It appears to be a female warrior wearing 1.5k Warrior Gladiator's Armor actually. Although the Hauberk appears to be on backwards. --Curse You 01:10, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::The glove is obviously Gladiator, so I'm assuming the rest is... --Rickyvantof 14:48, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia Person in the Skill-Icon is a Female Warior wearing Gladiator Armor. Dunno if I should put it in there, but it seems they did the same with Shove. --Rickyvantof 14:47, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Animation It always seemed to me there's a special attack animation to this. The Hamstring article has that in notes, so I suggest thesame should happen here. if Stoneskin does not affect this, does Earthbind? Metalmiser 01:54, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :No. The Hobo 01:59, 12 August 2007 (CDT) related skills are any of the related skills really related at all besides them being unconditional hammer knockdowns? I think only 4 second knockdowns (ie none) and skills that will do damage as well as knockdown should be related. I will clear it, feel free to revert if you think they are (and leave a message here as to why). — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:06, 20 September 2007 (CDT) icon again glad armor. harder to see but teh gloves make it obvious. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:12, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No more Backbreaker sins They were getting annoying anyway. --D1m 23:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :We can still go with 12 Hammer, 12+1+1 Dagger and 3+1 Critical Strikes. The Backbreaker Sin is one of the very few remaining Assassin bars still worth playing in PvP, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :: Of course you could, but then again, it would be of more use to just go with any other KD skills... since with only 4 in Critical Strikes, you will be stuck at 0 energy for quite a while after first spike. The reason why I'm happy with the update tho, is that this skill wasn't very practical in builds that actually put points in Hammer Mastery. But now that KD scales, it might come in play again (and not just KD + weapon swap). --D1m 00:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, the BB Sin always had an overflow of energy; lower Critical Strikes really doesn't hurt its energy, only its damage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::For Warrior, this is still a bad skill in PvP, and Earthshaker wins for PvE. Meh. They could have maybe changed the adrenaline cost and then removed the damage, as that is the biggest drawback for this skill compared to other Hammer elites. (T/ ) 00:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Update made me cry so much...-- 09:15, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :12-11-6. Still works. 10:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) omg i want 19 hammer mastery now^^^ -- Wuhy 12:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) This update was OK, the BB sins got nerfed; however I got to agree that BB is a bit underpowered compared to Magehunter Smash or even Devastating Hammer for PvP and Earthshaker for PvE. I'd like to see this at 8 adrenaline as well - scaling the KD time. But I think that Magehunter would win that for PvP anyway :/ 20:22, 10 October 2008 (UTC) they should scale the knockdown duration from 2-5 with 14 hammer mastery req for the 5 second knockdown. its not worth the high adrenaline for 1 extra second of knockdown :That is a bad suggestion for so many reasons. --Macros 04:58, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Have no idea how to fix unsigned comments, so someone else might do this here... Anyway, I agree with Macros, KD at 3 seconds is already powerful, 4 seconds even more, 5 seconds is just really, really powerful. However, 5 seconds KD might just work at 17 hammer though. It will be pretty balanced since the war will be a nice target for a spike or pressure (no fortitude grip, sup rune...) and the chance of 5 secs KD will be only 20% anyway. --D1m 05:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::It also makes knocklocking harder because you can't really know for sure when they'll get up, and when to use your next KD, if you choose to use another. I kind of like the idea of reducing the adrenaline cost to ~8, and removing the extra damage, but even that may be a little overpowered, because we'd be able to make some pretty overpowered knocklocking builds, and even the BB Sin would be able to throw in another KD right after its spike, and probably just about KD-lock just by auto-attacking with daggers under IAS and switching to the Hammer set to use Backbreaker. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::If you used something like hammer bash that would be a complete waste of adrenaline. especially with a 5second KD. your adrenaline would be almost ready for the 2nd backbreaker.-- 19:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :It's still possible to finish the combo within 3 seconds. However you need to start IAS before BB, and pressing cancel key is mandatory now. :::I hadn't seen a BB sin in months anyway. ::::Players don't use them as often in RA because of their vulnerability during the adrenaline build-up. You get hexed with something like Price of Failure and you're one for the game, tbh. There are probably still some in TA, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meta in HA and HB--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 21:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) No more BB sins Except for real this time. No way to get the 4 sec KD on anything but Warrior primaries anymore. Yey :3 [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 05:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :And with FGJ and Dark Fury (in PvE) you can basically backbreaker anything you want now. Necro runs high enough blood magic and you can get 8 adrenaline in 1 hit (with Awaken the Blood). Then just 2 hits will let you fire it off and own something. Those bosses ain't never getting up :P Or they could probably just run Hammer Bash since it would charge in 1 hit --Gimmethegepgun 05:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC)